


Walking

by Geumsaba



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Bucky, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Incest, Kissing, M/M, male Character is Sam's great-grandfather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geumsaba/pseuds/Geumsaba
Summary: The development of the Barnes family on the streets of Brooklyn, since Skipper Barnes turned 5.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Angst ahoy!

 

The two Barnes boys were walking down the street, hand in hand and smiling widely. The youngest, Sebastian, looking up at his brother- Charles- with bright blue eyes shining with adoration. His gap-toothed smile and sparkling orbs showing just how happy he was, even if his family didn't have all the money in the world, and sometimes his older brother would get angry ("Dammit Skipper, Ma and Pa don't always have enough money to buy us roasted walnuts, why don't you understand that!?" "Charlie, don't yell at your brother, he's just a child!") It was the summer of 1920, and their youngest brother- James- was three.

It would be only next month that their mother, Winifred Barnes, died giving birth to their little sister.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Three boys were walking down the Brooklyn streets, smiles slightly smaller and cheeks noticeably hollower. They were joined at the hands, and walking to retrieve what would be their last bag of roasted walnuts, for over 70 years. This time it was James who was watching his older brother, Sebastian, charm the ladies off their feet with his wide, sad blue eyes and still gap-toothed smile. Charles watched with a smirk, as the middle Barnes took the hand of a 7 year old and planted his lips on the back of her hand. " **Thems some pretty eyes ya got there, lil' lady.** " Sebastian's voice had a drawl, heavy brooklyn accent on his lips as the young doll's name rolled off his tongue like black velvet.

Only a week later would the oldest Barnes brother, Charles, fall and hit his head on a rock near the river. Chip wouldn't survive.

~~~~~~~~~~~

There were three Barnes' running down the stone walkway, dodging people as they made towards an Alley that they'd watched a young blonde boy be dragged into. Sebastian, thirteen years old with a gap-toothed smile that hadn't quite reached his eyes since his older brother had died. Bruises littered his body, though Recka and James' skin was perfectly fine. Bucky, 10 years old with a full set of gleaming white teeth and a smile that only just reached his eyes. And Rebecca, the youngest at only the age of 7 and only just realising that her father, Michael Barnes, laying his hands on her oldest brother in such a way wasn't normal.

That day they found the fourth to their group, Steven Grant Rogers- To them, known as Stevie and the most protected of them all.- Two months later, and they'd be back down to three when young Recka had been caught by her drunken father in a fit of rage.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Three boys once again walked down that street hand in hand, two brunette and one blonde. The oldest, Skipper, who didn't smile at the ladies- Who didn't smile at all, with dull blue eyes with an overbearing anger hidden in their icy depths.- Bucky, who certainly did smile at the ladies with that old smile that Seb'd use on them, and blue eyes that weren't quite as angry as his older brother, and still sparkled like a thousand diamonds when he was happy. And finally Stevie, small and scrawny with a giant smile gracing his pale skin and blue eyes with flecks of green that had never stopped shining- Even when they were swollen shut and bruised.

That week Sebastian would meet a girl, Bethany, who would light up his world like fourteen year old Bucky only wished he could.

~~~~~~~~~~~

21 year old Sebastian dressed head-to-toe in his army uniform while dragging his younger brother, James, by the ear- All the while yelling at him angrily about not showing up at the docks that morning. (" **I got you that job 'cause I thought you could handle it Bucky, do NOT prove me wrong!** " " **Yes, Skipper...** ") and a scrawny blonde- Bruises littering his frame this time- who couldn't stop laughing at Bucky's misfortune. He'd apologise later, of course, because right now James looked downright betrayed.

That night 19 year old Bethany finally told him she was pregnant, after a week of withholding said information, and Bucky would be left to sob his heart out to Stevie, the only one who Bucky trusted enough to know that the youngest living Barnes was in love with his older brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The oldest living Barnes, Sebastian, had been serving in the army for years when Bucky finally enlisted. Bucky wished it would bring him closer to his brother, but inside he knew that just because James was growing a pair didn't mean Skipper liked him any more than usual. Skipper's girlfriend, Beth, died giving birth to six year old Poppy Wilson, and Bucky found that Bethany's death only made Sebastian colder. The two Barnes' got into a fist fight that night, and this time it was Sebastian who found himself sobbing in Stevie's arms while Poppy stayed the night at her friends house.

The next day Bucky'd find himself with Pops in his arms, comforting his brother's daughter as her father waved his cap at her from the door on the train before harshly being pulled inside by a very angry- Er, someone.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The streets of Brooklyn were surprisingly quiet to anyone that'd been there long enough to know that the trio's voices usually filled the streets.

The two Barnes, one Wilson and one Rogers wouldn't walk those streets for seventy years, and one might never remember.

~~~~~~~~~~~

" **Skipper!** " The youngest Barnes yelped as the oldest went whizzing past him, nearly knocking him over if it hadn't been for his great-great-nephew and Captain America diving forward to steady him. He watched as his older brother came to a halt in front of an alleyway, and Steve and Bucky remember that its the alley where Skipper met Beth. Bucky's heart sinks as Seb freezes up, and the three continued to walk towards him until they finally reached him. Sebastian's metal arm fumbles in midair before the long-haired ex-soviet assassin turned and latched onto his brother.

Bucky inhaled as three words, muffled by his own neck, escaped his older brothers mouth. " **I love you.** " Sebastian says, pulling away to look into his younger brother's eyes hopefully. Bucky could see an overbearing sadness in those steel blue orbs, and a look he'd often seen when Skipper looked at his daughter, Sam or himself. James' eyes lit up, and a smile began to tug at his lips before they were crushed against Sebastian's, and his hands came up to tangle in his brother's long hair while Skipper's hands settled on his cheek and his hip. " **I love you too.** " Bucky mumbled after pulling away, and it felt like a great weight had been taken off his shoulders.

" **I have for a very long time, Sebastian, I'm just happy you finally noticed after all these years.** "


End file.
